onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 747
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy (First) Bartolomeo (Second) | rating = | rank = }} "The Silver Fortress — Luffy and Barto's Great Adventure" is the 747th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates and their allies are shocked by the Barto Club's navigational incompetence while sailing through a hail storm in the New World. That night, Luffy and Bartolomeo are captured by Desire and the Sweet Pirates, who take them to the island of Silver Mine. On Silver Mine, the Silver Pirate Alliance led by Bill prepares to kill Luffy, who is trapped in a silver ball. However, Bartolomeo helps Luffy escape, and the two are chased by the Sweet Pirates, but fall into a chasm along with Desire. Bill hears about this and leaves it to Aveyron, while he makes a donation of silver to a certain man. Long Summary The Going Luffy-senpai sails through the New World, and the Barto Club eagerly treats the Straw Hat Pirates to a feast. Suddenly, large chunks of hail start falling, and Bartolomeo tells the Straw Hats to get inside. They refuse, wanting to help, and ask where their navigator is. The Barto Club reveals that they have no navigator, and they just call their granny back home if they need any help. Gambia calls her to ask about the hail, but to the Straw Hats' shock she only gives domestic advice like getting gum off the deck and treating lumps caused by the hail. The Straw Hats begin panicking, and Zoro asks why Bartolomeo is not blocking the hail with his barrier, but Bartolomeo replies that their granny told them not to defy nature. Luffy then jumps onto the masthead and rapidly blows away the hail coming for them, causing the Barto Club to gawk in admiration and Bartolomeo to reflect on how happy he is to be traveling with Luffy. That night, the pirates sleep on the deck. Luffy gets hungry and gets up, which Bartolomeo notices. He gets up and follows Luffy, wanting to be with him and assist him if possible. Suddenly, a giant piece of meat flies over the ship, and Luffy eagerly grabs onto it, and a shocked Bartolomeo follows him. They are pulled onto a floating platform, and Peseta remarks in awe that Desire, the woman in front of Luffy and Bartolomeo, managed to capture Luffy. The Straw Hats wake up and confront the kidnappers, with Usopp firing a Pop Green. However, Desire and her accomplices destroy it, and Franky attacks with Weapons Left. He knocks one of the kidnappers off her boat, but is otherwise unsuccessful as Desire rescues her accomplice. Peseta and his men then fire cannonballs at the Going Luffy-senpai, but these balls release a sticky substance which traps the Straw Hats and the Barto Club. The kidnappers then escape with Luffy and Bartolomeo in tow. On Silver Mine, a deserted island near Dressrosa, a group of people bring treasure and a pirate to the giant silver fortress in the center. Inside, Bill sits on a throne, eating pieces of rock and exuding a molten substance as he heads out. Meanwhile, Bartolomeo is forced to mine for ore, with Peseta whipping him if he stops working. Bartolomeo asks him if Luffy is all right, and Peseta affirms this, but says that might not be the case ten minutes from now. Bartolomeo attacks Peseta with his pickax, but Peseta leaves, with Bartolomeo being unable to make a barrier because his hands are stuck to the pickax. Meanwhile, Luffy is in a jail cell, with his entire body below the neck being enveloped in a silver ball, and he futilely attempts to escape somehow. Desire and the Sweet Pirates visit him, revealing that they destroyed the Going Luffy-senpai and that they are the ultimate weapons group thanks to Bill's Gutsu Gutsu no Mi. Luffy shouts that she is lying, which deeply angers Desire, but Luffy stops yelling as he gets weak from hunger. He asks Desire if he can eat the meat that she lured him with, and she refuses, but eventually lets him eat some of her chocolate. She then gets a call, and tells her accomplices that it is time. Bill walks into an auditorium, with his henchmen all chanting his name excitedly. He greets his crew, the Silver Pirate Alliance, and some of his men present wanted pirates that they had captured. Desire then arrives with Luffy in tow, and the pirates are shocked that they captured the famous pirate. Bill tells his men that they have come together to form a large crew of high strength, and have defeated over a hundred enemy crews in the process. By building up enough strength, they will aim to be the top pirates in the world, even surpassing the Yonko. Bill presents the bodies of their enemies, all mummified in metal, and tells Luffy that this is where he will end up as he reaches into his molten chest, revealing that he ate the Gutsu Gutsu no Mi and became a Blast Furnace Human. As some molten lava launches from Bill's body, Bartolomeo suddenly comes flying up through the stage, ready to defend Luffy. He holds back the Silver Pirate Alliance with his pickax, but the pickax is broken by Desire. Bartolomeo fully realizes that it is Desire and asks her what she is doing here, but she replies that it is none of his business. Bill pulls two molten swords out of his chest and attacks Luffy, who rolls away, and Bill's attack cuts into the silver ball and melts part of it. Luffy and Bartolomeo are cornered by the Silver Pirate Alliance, but Luffy is intent on escaping as he rolls through the pirates, and Bartolomeo chases after him. Luffy bowls over more pirates as he rolls up a ramp, but loses the energy Desire's chocolate bar gave him and rolls back down and back into the stage, rolling into the exit on the opposite side. An angry Bill orders his subordinates to chase Luffy and Bartolomeo, and Desire and her crewmates return to their Battle Boats. Luffy and Bartolomeo rest outside, having lost their pursuers, and Luffy trusts Bartolomeo to guard him while he is in the silver ball, which the pirate is eagerly willing to do. Luffy gets hungry and wishes he had more of Desire's chocolate, and Bartolomeo reveals that he and Desire were once childhood friends. They went out to sea separately, but Bartolomeo wonders why she is an enemy to them now. Suddenly, they are confronted by Desire and her crew, and run away. The Sweet Pirates pursue them on their racers, and Desire offers to have Bill spare her old friend Bartolomeo if he hands over Luffy, but an unwavering Bartolomeo refuses to betray his idol as he starts rolling with the silver ball. An angered Desire fires cannonballs rapidly at Luffy and Bartolomeo, but ends up creating a chasm which the two pirates fall into. However, Desire is unable to stop in time and falls into the chasm as well, and her stopped crewmates look down in shock. At Bill's throne, Tanaka arrives through the floor, wondering what the outside ruckus is. Peseta presents a large quantity of silver to Tanaka, which he is grateful for. Bill tells Tanaka to greet Gildo Tesoro for him, and also to take care of the wanted pirates they had captured. Suddenly, Peseta gets a call, and tells Bill that Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire have fallen into the abyss. Bill tells him to call Aveyron, and inside an underground mine track, Aveyron gets Peseta's call, and turns his hands and feet into wheels as he prepares to depart. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the first episode of the Silver Mine Arc and the Yonko Saga. *The part of the episode between the introduction and the title card is new content, rather than a recap of past content. *The voyage through the hailstorm is extended. **The Barto Club's granny is shown in a thought bubble, unlike in the manga. **There is an added scene of Luffy blocking some of the hail. *After passing through the hail storm, Luffy and Bartolomeo are captured by the Sweet Pirates and the Going Luffy-senpai is attacked by the Sweet Pirates. **After the attack, Luffy and Bartolomeo are taken to Silver Mine. **Luffy is trapped in a silver ball, and Bartolomeo's hands are bound to a pickax, preventing him from using the Bari Bari no Mi. *A different set of eyecatchers, featuring the News Coo, is used in this episode. **Luffy's eyecatcher shows his new bounty poster arrive at Foosha Village. **Bartolomeo's eyecatcher shows the Going Luffy-senpai in the background. It is very similar to the first set of eyecatchers. *The Silver Pirate Alliance, led by Bill, captures wanted pirates and kills them, which they intend to do to Luffy. **The Sweet Pirates are part of the alliance. **Bill is a user of the Gutsu Gutsu no Mi. **Desire is Bartolomeo's childhood friend. *After escaping, Bartolomeo and Luffy fall into a chasm along with the pursuing Desire. *Bill makes a donation of silver to a certain man. *This is the first episode to use the We Can! opening song. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 747